


A Flaming Buttercup Squared

by RookTengu



Series: EAS AU [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, EAS AU, Family Bonding, Gen, Slice of Life, Squares is still a precious child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookTengu/pseuds/RookTengu
Summary: The family has some bonding, they meet some new people, and some crawfish is eaten!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: EAS AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114472
Kudos: 4





	A Flaming Buttercup Squared

**Author's Note:**

> I made this AU! It's a little passion project of mine, so I like to make stuff about it! You can check it out with https://rook-tengu.tumblr.com/tagged/EAS+AU/chrono  
> I wanna make a little fic where Squares goes outside, and I hope this makes a lot of people happy :D

"Alright, get it on."

Ryatafu was teaching Legamünt how to defend himself in what she believes is the coolest way. It was gonna be awesome. Some fun little sparring wasn't too bad.

"Ryatafu, what are we even doing? I am perfectly capable of defending myself with my sword." Legamünt said, holding fists fists out in front of him with reluctance. Squares was with them as well, watching them spar.

Ryatafu stood a few steps away, holding a defensive stance. Her eyes have locked in with his, making her feel determined.

"It’s fine. I mean, you gotta be ready for anything. What if you're disarmed?" Ryatafu replied.

"If you say so." Legamünt said. He got his fists ready for punching, and charged.

He went for a punch, but was instantly parried by Ryatafu's forearm.

"Not too bad! A little less telegraphing your attacks, a little more confidence, and you'll be gravy!" Ryatafu cooed.

Then, she did a low kick, extending her leg to where Legamünt was, and Legamünt instantly lost balance, and fell.

"You gotta take _everything_ into account when you’re in a fight. Not just your hands." she said, crossing her arms. Behind her, Squares was quite content.

Legamünt got back up again, with an irritated expression on his face.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me." Legamünt grumbled.

"Heh! Didn't ya learn something?" Ryatafu chuckled.

"Everyone that's out there! Can you three come inside?" Ex called out.

"C'mon, man! You can't just interrupt the sparring session!" Ryatafu called back.

"It's going to rain soon!" Ex shouted.

"Oh shoot." Ryatafu mumbled.

Squares was going inside straight away.

"Little Guy, where are you going?" Ryatafu called out to Squares.

"He's clearly going inside. Just, c'mon." Legamünt dragged Ryatafu back inside the house, where Ex was.

"Finally... Were you three having fun sparring?" Ex asked.

"Actually, we were! Heheh!" Ryatafu cooed.

"Well, I wanna talk about our dinner tonight. Some people are coming over to bring us crawfish, and I'm wondering if that's okay." Ex calmly said.

"What!? That's totally fine! That's an awesome meal!" Ryatafu happily warbled.

"I've never had a... crawfish." Squares mumbled.

"WHAT!? YOU'VE NEVER HAD CRAWFISH!?" Ryatafu shouted.

"What's it like?" Squares asked.

"It's awesome! It's so YUMMY!" Ryatafu happily warbled.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs to my room. Tell me when they get here." Legamünt grumbled.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Ex replied.

"So, when do you think they're gonna get here?" Ryatafu asked.

"Not that long, actually." Ex replied.

"Oh, sweet! You hear that, Squares? You're gonna get to eat crawfish!" Ryatafu cooed.

"Yeah... Nice." Squares mumbled.

Now they just had to wait.


End file.
